nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Legacy of a Disney Hero
Disney Heroes Episode: Legacy of a Disney Hero Rated: TV-Y7 About the Episode In the 50th Episode, our Heroes study about a Dvd recording about the History of Disney Heroes and Aladdin is the one who delivered it to HQ. The Episode Act 1 At Disney Heroes HQ, the Police Chief holds a meeting that he got a Blu-ray DVD message and when Ann puts it in, the screen shows Aladdin and he told our Heroes that they will begin training at an Ancient Island in the South China Sea 24 hours from now, but first he's about to tell them about the History of his life as a Disney Hero. It begin 2 years ago at Cairo, Egypt where Aladdin and his friends, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Carpet and Genie became the first Disney Heroes Team and they must battle against the evil sorcerer Jafar plus when he brought in his sidekick Sadira, Aladdin's Sister. He put her into a evil spell and begun attacking the city of Cairo as a Corba Snake but Aladdin's father Casiem broke the spell and together, they destroyed Jafar making Sadira and Casiem to join the team. Then a new enemy Mozenrath, Lord of the Black Sand plans to attack Earth with his evil darkness but he was defeated when a new team called 'Team Atlantis' joined Aladdin and their leaders are Milo Thatch and Kida, the Queen of Atlantis. Act 2 Then Mirage from her tiny universe 'Morbia' came to Earth and plans to rule China but Aladdin finds the Power Source and invies 3 new Heroes, Mulan and Shang from China & Karai from Japan. Together they defeated Mirage and earned a Vacation but it was cut short when the portal to Outworld opens and Shao Kahn the Immortal emperor arrives to announced that he'll destroy the Universe in 6 days. The New Alliance fought bravely against the 5 Titans that Kahn awakend but it wasn't enough, so they traveled to the Neatherrealm with the Lighting God named Raiden for training in Mortal Kombat and they succeed by earning Immortally, new weapons, teamed up with the Earth Realm Warriors Liu Kang, Kitana, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Sub-Zero, Nightwolf and Kurtis Striker. They succeed on destroying Shao Kahn and the Earth is saved, but then a large Aircraft destroys HQ by Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket plus they took over Syndey, Australia leading to the next chapter in their lives. They meet Professor Oak researcher of Pokemon and they get to use Raichu, Lapras, Jigglypuff, Charmander and Hitmontop. Plus their Trainers Ash Ketchem, Misty, May, Max and Brock joined the Team. They became successful but when Giovanni and Team Rocket members Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbfett captured Ash's mother Delia, their new friends Molly Hale, Tracey, Dawn and Ritchie including a Super-Pokemon Mewtwo joined the Heroes and together, they defeated Team Rocket. After Aladdin's 18th Birthday, they found out that a new powerful enemy Dr. Eggman and his project the 'Death Egg' took over Station Square, their new team the 'Freedom Fighters' lead by Sonic the Hedgehog took on Eggman with a new alley Chris Thornike. But during the Final Battle with Chris's parents captured, 6 new friends Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Susan Long, Jake Long and Hailey Long gave them a hand and with the help of Super Sonic, Eggman is defeated and Station Square is saved with Teamwork. Then a evil enemy named Andross from the Lylad System arrived and plans to rule the Solar System, our Heroes traveled to Mars by a huge Shuttle and teamed up with Fox Mccloud, Krystal, Slippy, Falco and Peppy. But in their Final Battle against a powerful Andross, the Starwolf Team help the Heroes & succeeded. When they arrived back to Earth, Piccolo the super namek hold a meeting that Omega Sherron has awaken from its 5,000 year sleep and plans to destroy Earth. So our Heroes teamed up with the Z-fighters led by Goku and together they destroyed Omega Sherron with Super Saiyan style and a little help from Gotenks. Act 3 A few months later a Time-Travel Spaceship arrives from the year 3000 and it was Cale Tucker, Akima, Stiff & Gune. They told the Heroes that General Scales arrived to Earth and planned to destroy North America. So they use the new D.N.A Weapon and with help from Spider-Man, they destroyed General Scales and his Dinosaur Army throughout traveling Time. Then Bowser and Bowser Jr. arrived to Earth from the Nintendo Universe and plans to destroy the city of Metroville with Princess Peach and Princess Daisy captured. Luckly the Incredibles Family suchas Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack including Mario, Luigi, Toad & Yoshi joined the Disney Heroes to stop Bowser from destroying Earth by Global Warming and Destruction, but they needed 1 more Hero to complete the Adventure and that's when Frozone joined the team, they defeat Bowser and Earth is saved Then a month later, they heard that Shredder is attacking the 5 locations in New York City and the Police has not enough weapons to combat the enemy, so our Heroes joined the 4 Turtles and Master Splinter to stop the terror with help from Iron Man and in the Final Battle, they succeeded by using the Morbis Sword. The Episode ends when the Diary DVD ends by 1 last Advice, the 3 'Chosen Ones' such as Ann Possible, Kim Possible and Joss Possible are the Universe's last hope on destroying Venom, plus the fate of 7 Billion People rests in their hands. Quotes Police Chief: 'I just got word that a Blu-Ray Disk was delivered from 'Fedex' and it's for Ann Possible' Ann Possible: (She opens a small package and sees a Blu-Ray Disk) 'It's from someone and I think we should listen to it' (She puts the disk in the Blu-Ray Player and sees Aladdin on screen) (Aladdin): 'Hello, i'm Aladdin and if you're recieving this Disk then something has happened. The 4th Horcrux is someone from the 4th Century and the hidden island at South China Sea is where you'll be training. But before I send the list to HQ, I want to show you my Diary only to be viewed in case of a Emergency...what you're about to see is a History of my Life 2 years ago' Raphael: 'Great, more Legendary Stories. Yawn' (Aladdin): 'My History as a Disney Hero' Raphael: 'On 2nd though, un-yawn' (Aladdin): 'My story begins in Cario, Egypt. Where I, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet and Iago are selected to be the very first Disney Heroes' (Aladdin and his friends took out a few Battle Droids) (Aladdin): 'We confronted against the evil sorcerer Jafar, but he plans to hire his sidekick and it was no other than my sister Sadira, the witch of the sand' (Jafar finds Sadira) Jafar: 'Sadira, I have chosen you to be my Sidekick' (He uses his staff) Sadira: 'No!' (Cario is being attacked by the large corba snake) (Aladdin): 'Jafar hired her to destroy us and in the Final Battle, he captured Jasmine but we never gave up and in the end, my dad Casiem and I destroyed Jafar freeing Sadira from the spell plus Cario is saved' (The Corba Snake is destroyed and Sadira is free from Jafar's spell) Genie: 'Jafar's Spell is broken' Aladdin: 'If you join us, we might be able to protect Earth. We need you, Sadira...it's where you belong' Sadira: 'I accept' (She shakes Aladdin's hand) (Aladdin): 'And that's when Sadira & my Dad joined the team. When Mozenrath attacked the Gobi Desert, we needed more help' (The Gobi Desert was overruned by Manuck Zombies) Mayor: 'Mozenrath has attacked the Gobi Desert and took over, so it's time to hire a new team to help you succeed. And now my friends, I present to you...Team Atlantis' (Team Atlantis such as Mole, Audery, Sweet, Vinny arrived with Milo Thatch and Kida, queen of Atlantis) Kida: 'Hello, everyone' (Ann pauses the recordng) Penny Proud: 'wow, Aladdin is the youngest Disney Hero on Earth' David: (He shows up) 'Not just the youngest, but the best...and the 3 'Chosen Ones' are the Earth's only hope' (Mirage): 'Let's see if you can outrun my firey-Cats, Aladdin' (Evil Laugh) (The 4 Fire-Cats attack the city of San Diego) (Aladdin): 'A new enemy, Mirage. arrived from the tiny universe of Morbia and she teamed up with Mozenrath so she can take over Southren California, plus we needed more help Mayor: 'The 4 new Heroes will assist you to defeat Mirage and Mozenrath' (Mulan, Shang, Karai and Johnny Cage arrived) (Aladdin): 'Mulan, Shang, Karai & Johnny Cage joined the team leading to a victory against Mirage & Mozenrath, plus we earned a weekend Vacation. But it was cut short because the portal to Outworld opened up bringing our greatest enemy, the evil Immortal Emperor...Shao Kahn' (Shao Kahn arrives and lands on top of the 50ft building near Downtown Los Angeles with the Water Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, Tornado Titan and Rock Titan) Shao Kahn: 'The Universe was created by the Big Bang in 6 days, so shall it be destroyed. And on the 7th Day...Humans will be extinct!' (Our Heroes escape from the HQ Building before it exploded and Shao Kahn kills Johnny Cage with a 'Killing Curse') (Aladdin): 'The new Heroes fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Shao Kahn killed Johnny Cage and destroyed HQ' Mulan: 'Not only we lost HQ, we lost a Hero' (Our Heroes travel to the Neatherrealm for new Training) Raiden: 'Your training begins for the upcoming battle against Shao Kahn' (Aladdin): 'A Hero never gives up, the Mayor sent us on a quest with Raiden the God of Lighting and they did training in Mortal Kombat. Our quest was complete, we gained Immortality, teamed up with Liu Kang and the other Earth Realm Warriors. Together, we destroyed Shao Kahn and Earth Realm is saved' (Aladdin, Mulan, Liu Kang, Kitana, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Sub-zero, Nightwolf, Raiden & Kurtis Striker took on Scorpion, Smoke and Shao Kahn in the Final battle) (Aladdin): 'When Karai was chosen to leave for New York City, she lets a new genie named Eden join the Team for extra help, and just in time because a new Enemy named Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket launched a major attack and destroyed HQ. But in the ruins, I found the Gold Pokeball that teliport us to a large Lab north of Sydney, Australia and created the next chapter of our lives' (Our Heroes came to a large Lab and meets Professor Oak) Professor Oak: 'The city of Sydney is in grave danger and only your Team can stop Giovanni from destroying everything, but you won't be going alone' (Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, May, Brock, Max and Dawn join the Heroes) Professor Oak: 'Your Pokemon Trainers will be helping you in missions and facing Team Rocket' (Raichu, Charmelilon, Bayleef, Lapris, Primape and Jirachi arrived) Liu Kang: 'Ok, guys. This is your first test with your Trainers' Disney Heroes: 'Let's do it to it!' (Aladdin): 'The Pokemon were amazing and we took out Team Rocket but during the Final Battle, we needed Backup' (Tracey, Ritchie and Molly Hale use their Pokemon to defeat members of Team Rocket) (Mewtwo uses her Shadow Ball to blow up the Doomsday Machine) (Aladdin): 'After my 18th Birthday, Jasmine and I am ready to go on Vacation, but not before going on 1 last adventure. We took on Dr Eggman and his project the 'Death Egg' with help from Sonic the Hedghog and the Freedom Fighters including our new alley' (Chris Thorndyke arrived on his Go-Cart) Chris: 'Guys, I'm the new member of the Heroes' (Dr Eggman attacks Station Square after capturing Chris's Parents) (Aladdin): 'During the final battle against Dr. Eggman, our new friends Lilo, Nani, Stitch, Jake Long, Susan Long & Hailey Long gave us a hand and in the end, Super Sonic destroyed the Death Egg' (The Death Egg explodes and Station Square is saved) (Andross arrives to the Solar System to wreak terror) (Aladdin): 'A new villain from the Lylat System plans to take over Earth and our Heroes must journey into Mars for their dangerous Space Adventure...' (Our Heroes agree to begin the new adventure) Mulan: 'We have to travel into Mars for our Assignment' Nani: 'We gotta stop Andross before he attacks Earth' (They took the Rebel Shuttle and blast-off into hyperspace) (Aladdin): 'Leaving behind Earth...forever' (They arrived to Mars 1/3 hour later and landed into a Alien City where they're friendly) (Aladdin): 'When they arrived, Andross launched an attack on the tallest mountain in Mars. But the Starfox team led by Fox McCloud came to join the Heroes' (The Starfox Team helps the Heroes take out 20 Storm Troopers on Mt Olympia) (Aladdin): 'Star Wolf and 2 of his Allies teamed up with us and together, Andross is destroyed plus the people on Mars will be forever grateful to the Starfox Team' (A Helicopter flies across West City then the scene shows a view of City Hall) (Aladdin): 'When we got back to Earth, a Elite Team was gathered to take on Omega Sherron, the powerful enemy of the Milky Way Galaxy' Piccollo: 'Omega Sherron needed the 7 Dragonballs to destroy everything in the Galaxy and you're the ones who can help the Z-Fighters save Earth' Violet: 'I'm in' Mulan: 'I'm with you' (The Disney Heroes and the Z-Fighters led by Goku prepare to face Omega Sherron) (Aladdin): 'The team needed 1 more to complete the mission, that's when Gotenks joined the team and together...we defeated Omega Sherron and deserved a vacation' (Mary Jane stops the Video and found a 2nd Clue) Mary Jane: 'I found something, a Battle Armor but it's made of Iron' Police Chief: 'We're getting somewhere, now all we need is the final clue and we'll find out about the location of the 4th Horcrux' (The Video shows 'Lock Down' and plays a scene of the Time Machine Vehicle arriving from the Future) (Aladdin): 'A Time Vehicle from the Future came to the Present for a important Assignment' (Cale, Akima and their crew Stith, Gune & Tex came and talked with Aladdin & Casiem) Akima: 'Cale and I'm from the year 3000, we came here to tell you that General Scales the leader of his Dinosaur Army is planning to attack Earth and only your Team can stop him' Cale: 'Use this, it'll alter your DNA and give you Force Powers' (He hands Aladdin the device) (Aladdin put it on and his DNA is upgraded) (Aladdin): 'Cale and Akima joined us and we defeated General Scales including his Dinosaur Army, but it also took a Marvel Legendary Hero named Spider-Man to finish the job' (Spider-Man shoots his Webbing at 4 Dinosaur Solders) (Aladdin): 'Peter Parker agreed to join the Team because the greatest Responsibility of a Disney Hero and a Avenger is not only the skills and rescuing people...but the reward of helping Humankind' (The Mario Bros figure out what to do after Princess Peach is captured by Bowser & Bowser Jr) Mario: 'We need someone who can stop Bowser' Toad: 'But there's no one who can' Princess Daisy: 'Chill out, we'll find a team who is the best' Luigi: 'Actually, there is' (The Incredibles teamed up with the Disney Heroes) (Aladdin): 'Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash & Violet joined us to help the Super Mario Bros rescue Princess Peach and defeat Bowser & his son Bowser Jr. including the 7 Koopa Kids, but they needed 1 more Hero to succeed and that's when Frozone teamed up' (Frozone freezes 2 Spike Koopas with his ice blast) (The Incredibles, Mario Bros and our Heroes defeat Bowser and Bowser Jr) Kim Possible: 'And worst of all, we can't find the final clue' Violet: 'Maybe there is 1 more team that joined the Disney Heroes' Lilo: 'Type in 'Turtles', maybe they'll know' (They saw a clip of the Turtles) (Splinter): 'We must stop Shredder before he destroys Manhattan' 4 Turtles: 'It's Ninja time!' (The 4 Turtles took out a team of Foot Solders) (Aladdin): 'The Turtles and Splinter took out a army of Foot Solders with help from Iron Man' (Iron Man in his Mark-6 Suit takes out 3 Metal Ninjas) Iron Man: 'Just aim for the chip and burn them to bits' (They battle Shredder on the Metlife Building in the final battle) (Aladdin): 'In the Final Battle, they use the Mobius Sword to defeat Shredder' (Leonardo uses the Sword of Mobius to destroy Shredder) Ann Possible: 'Kimmy, I found the final clue. It's a Helmet with spikes behind it' Goten: 'Now we know about the 3 Artifacts of Demon Shredder' (Last Lines of the Episode) (Aladdin): 'Now the 3 Chosen Ones who can destroy Venom & Broly is Ann Possible, her daughter Kim and her cousin Joss. They're the only hope on saving the Universe and the fate of 7 Billion People on Earth is in their hands' Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Teamwork